A destiny
by Ic3Yuki
Summary: Hitsugaya died in the Winter War. He was brought to a strange new world that has so many similarities, yet is very different. Now he has to fulfill a prophecy and fight with the exorcists in order to find a way back home. Bad summary, sorry. DGM/BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only want to say this once and never again because it's so annoying to write these in every chapter. Ok I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DGM AT ALL. I AM NEVER GOING TO OWN THIS. THE ONLY THING I REALLY OWN IS MY OWN STORY PLOT. Ok now that I got that over with, enjoy the story. **

**One more thing though, no flames please, just constructive critisism. Please review, I know some of you forget, but I would love to hear your questions and your thoughts on my story, just not flames. Hitsu-taichou is a great author, you should go over and read the story Reincarnation. Hitsu-fans, there's also Frozen Sky, another excellent story. Wow I can't remember any more authors. But I might not be a great author, but I will do my best. Please help me with my grammatical errors though. I might have tons or some XD.**

Chapter 1

Hitsugaya was not one who denied. Rather he accepted, taking everything into stride. He always kept a cool head, he was always calm and he always calculated situations with

intuitive eyes. There are times where he panicked or let his anger get over him but other than that, he always seemed to be an emotionless captain. Many shinigami thought he was a

good captain because of these traits, although others whispered behind his back, saying that Hitsugaya was cruel and his heart was made of ice. Hitsugaya always ignored the

whispers, knowing that the people close to him accepted him for who he was. Currently, he was lying on the ground, dying, in the middle of a battlefield where many bloody bodies and

crying souls resided. It was finally the end of the long Winter War and Aizen was finally dead. The Hogyoku was broken, scattered across the ground near Hitsugaya in several bloody

pieces. Hitsugaya calmly accept his fate, knowing that he was dying and looked up into the faces of his close friends. Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami, who was an enemy in

the beginning but eventually a friend in the end. Rukia, who was Kurosaki's first friend and eventually through his time in the real world, his friend. Matsumoto Rangiku, the fuku-taichou

of his division, a lazy, cheerful and big-breasted woman (unfortunately she thrusts out her breast with pride, enjoying torturing Hitsugaya with her big assets) who was trustworthy

and kind to him. Last but not least, Hinamori Momo, who was his childhood friend from long time ago and he is still close friends with her. Kurosaki was punching the ground,

desperately wishing to pound Aizen's face (too bad he is already dead). "Toushiro! Shit, how could this have happened?" Hitsugaya could see an undeniable anger in his eyes,

although if he looked closely, he could see the sadness in Kurosaki's eyes. Rukia was staring at Hitsugaya in horror, trying to call out to Unohana-taichou, who was unfortunately very

far away, tending to Utitake-taichou, who had taken a particularly bad hit from one of the Espada. Matsumoto and Hinamori looked the worst. Matsumoto and Hinamori were crying,

tears silently coming out of their eyes. "Taichou." Matsumoto whispered softly. Hinamori's hair was spread out all over her face, the hairband was ripped off by a Hollow who took a

swipe at her hair. She was staring at Hitsugaya, a face filled with horror and deep sadness. She tried to talk, but words couldn't come out of her mouth. Instead she tried to heal him,

using kidou and using it over and over again. It didn't work. His wounds were too deep and it was too late. Blood was steadily pouring out of his wounds, in a few minutes he would be

dead. He needed to speak to them before he died. "Kurosaki." Hitsugaya whispered, it was hard for him to speak. He coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth. "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori

cried, finally speaking. She desperately looked at the others, as if they could heal him. But no one tried. They all knew it was useless. Rukia finally ceased calling out to Unohana-

taichou. staring at him, knowing these were his last words. Kurosaki stared at him intently. "Thank you Kurosaki. Thank you for helping me with Kusaka and respecting my wishes to

battle him for one last time. You helped me understand and I was able to fight him fairly." Hitsugaya smiled a little, the corners of his mouth curving slightly. Kurosaki stared at him. "Call

me Ichigo." He said simply. Hitsugaya smirked this time replying, "Thank you, Ichigo." Kurosaki faintly smirked back, staring at the blood on the grass and the dirt, Hitsugaya's blood.

Hitsugaya turned to Rukia next. "Although I never truly showed it, I enjoyed the tiny bit of peace I was able to have in the human world. I was glad to be able to meet you Rukia. Thank

you for all that you've done for me and please tell the others that too." Rukia bowed, sadness in her eyes as she replied, " You were a great friend, Hitsugaya-taichou." She kept with

the formalities. But since this was the last time, she said one more thing. "Bye Toushiro." Hitsugaya didn't correct her, he knew she was saying his first name to announce a friendship.

He merely turned to Matsumoto, who awaited his commands. "Matsumoto, be a good captain. I am sure you would treat everyone with kindness and lead them. You were a great fuku-

taichou and I could never ask for anyone better." Matsumoto smiled, her tears shining on her cheeks. But then, she frowned slightly. "I will try my best taichou, but I will never be as

good as you." Hitsugaya saw the determined look in her eyes and he knew he made the right choice in picking Matsumoto. He turned to Hinamori last, looking at her. Hinamori was

staring at Hitsugaya again. She was crying, devastated to know that her close friend is going to die. She already stopped her attempts, finally realizing that it was too late for

Hitsugaya. His teal-emerald eyes seem to soften as he slowly picked his hand up and caught a tear. "Don't cry, Bedwetter Momo. Be strong and follow your own dreams, not others."

Hinamori tried to deny he was dying. "Don't worry Shiro-chan, there's going to be help soon, just wait." Hitsugaya didn't berate her for using his despised nickname. Instead he softly

replied, "Hinamori, you already know that it's too late. Remember," Histugaya took her hand and squeezed it, "as long as you remember me and our childhood days together, I'll always

be with you." Hinamori smiled slightly, her tears dropping down to the ground, never stopping like a flowing river. Hitsugaya finally watched the dark-gray sky. It was snowing. A perfect

way to die. The flakes fell from the heavens gently, wetting the ground. Hitsugaya said one last thing. "Can I have Hyourinmaru?" Matsumoto quickly got Hyourinmaru, which was a few

feet away and gave it to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya smiled, taking Hyourinmaru and watching the sky again. His vision was getting blurry. He was finally going to die. His vision was slowly

turning black and his eyes were turning into a dull teal-emerald, an unfamiliar color to the lively color that was once in them. Hitsugaya tried to listen to his friends as they said

something, but his hearing was now failing him. He breathed deeply, knowing this was his last breath and finally died, under the snowy sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hitsugaya felt like he was in oblivion, drifting off into oblivion. Here, he felt no pain or hunger. He felt nothing, except a deep comfort. Hitsugaya almost forgot who he was, within the

black nothingness that surrounded him. He could almost forget about Soul Society, the hollows, _his friends.... NO!_ Hitsugaya thought, angry. _I can't forget about my precious people._

Death was something he accepted calmly, but forgetting about his friends was another thing, one he didn't want to lose. The darkness seemed to pour in on him, as Hitsugaya tried to

find his way out of here. Even as he struggled, Hitsugaya could almost see an exit all the way at the end. He ran. _I'm almost there. So close._ Hitsugaya finally made one more step and

reaching out for it, he finally reached the light........and felt pain. Hitsugaya tried to open his eyes and slowly they opened. He tried to sit up, only to lie down again. hissing as the pain

seemed to increase. He stared up for a few minutes, looking at the wooden ceiling and feeling his vision slowly shift back into place, making him see more clearly. Hitsugaya, cautious

this time, slowly sat up and looked around. The house he was residing in was simple. The walls, floor and ceilings were all wooden. There were two white beds, one he was currently

sitting on. A wooden chair was next to his bed with a tiny table. On the table there was a lamp that gave off a tiny yellow light. Hitsugaya wondered where he was. He should have

been in Unohana-taichou's division, not here. Hitsugaya felt the bandages that were on his wounds, slightly shifting as he moved a little. Someone cleaned his wounds and covered

them with bandages. Hitsugaya knew that it couldn't have been Kurosaki or any of his friends, seeing as this was a room he had never been in. Right when he was pondering on that

thought, a boy came into his room. He had white hair, as pure as snow and a scar directly over his eye, beginning with a pentacle. He wore a strange black and white uniform, different

from what shinigami wear. This boy asked him, "How do you feel?" Hitsugaya said, "Fine. Where am I?" The boy told him, "You were found in a forest that Lavi and I were passing by.

We saw you were hurt and brought you to this house." Hitsugaya was confused. Where were his friends? How did he end up in a forest? "Is this Soul Society or Hueco Mundo?" The

white-haired stranger looked confused. "Soul Society and Hueco Mundo? What are those places?" Hitsugaya silently calculated that this boy was no espada or shinigami. But how did

he end up in such an unfamiliar place? "Lavi!" The boy called out. "The guy is awake!" A voice responded, "Finally!" A red-haired, eye-patched teenager came into the room. He was

wearing the same uniform the white-haired boy was wearing, Hitsugaya noted. "So Beansprout-chan, who is he?" The white-haired boy looked angry as he shouted, "My name is not

Beansprout-chan, it's Allen!" Lavi ignored Allen and turned to Hitsugaya. His jolly expression quickly turned serious. "Did you encounter any akuma? Why did you have so many

wounds?" Hitsugaya was slightly alarmed. "What are akuma?" Hitsugaya questioned. Lavi stared at him and explained, "Akuma are machines that have souls attached to them. These

souls are forced to kill and the akuma are made by the Millenium Earl. The Earl approaches people who have just experienced a great tragedy and someone they loved died. He asks

them if they want to revive their loved ones and desperate to see them again, the people accept. Then the Earl brings a skeleton, in which the person has to call out their deceased

loved one's name in order to bring back the soul. The person calls out the name and then the soul comes back, into the body of a metal skeleton. After that, the Millenium Earl

commands the akuma to kill the person and having no choice but to, the akuma kills the person and wears their skin, going into the body of a person." Hitsugaya listens to this

explanation intensely. "Hollows, akuma...." Hitsugaya mumbles. He doesn't understand how he ended up in another dimension, which he concluded after hearing the explanation.

There were rumors in Soul Society about there being different dimensions, but it was never proved. Maybe he ended up in one of dimensions. "What are those uniforms for?" Hitsugaya

asks Allen quietly. Allen answers, "We are part of the Black Order and we purify the akuma. We are exorcists." Hitsugaya thought of exorcists as shinigami almost. They purify souls.

Hitsugaya was put out of his train of thought by Lavi, who asked, "Who are you anyway?" Hitsugaya quickly tried to think up of a suitable lie. "I used to live in a village with my family.

We were happy until these monsters struck, destroying people. My sister was attacked by these monsters and I quickly tried to protect her and found that I had powers, ones I never

had before. Quickly I destroyed all these monsters in hopes that I can save the village but sadly I couldn't save everyone." Hitsugaya's voice slightly tinged with regret, He was thinking

of Momo for a second as he thought as the first time he discovered Aizen was a traitor. Thinking of not being able to protect reminded of how he tried to protect Hinamori before, but

was defeated by Aizen. Hitsugaya continued on, "My sister was dying from one of the monsters' attacks and it was too late to save her. Everyone else in my family was annihilated too.

I left my village and set out to fight these monsters, hoping for revenge. I was fighting one of the monster when I was attacked from behind and I fell unconcious. Then I woke up

here." Hitsugaya hoped they wouldn't see through his fabricated lie. Allen stared at Hitsugaya with pity and a deep sadness that Hitsugaya could understand. He saw those eyes in

the mirror every day, when he was despairing about how he failed to protect Momo, who was in a coma. Lavi stared at Hitsugaya with a slightly suspicious look, as if he saw through

the lie. Lavi said, "So you have an innocence?" Hitsugaya was confused and he stared at Lavi. "What's an innocence?" "It's a weapon of god. We use it to kill akuma." Hitsugaya

nodded and said, "I never knew anything about innocence or the names of the monsters, I only knew I had a special type of power." Allen stood up. "Well what's your name?"

Hitsugaya silently replied, "Hitsugaya Toshiro." Lavi and Allen introduced themselves and Lavi smiled at Hitsugaya as he said, "Well now you're part of the Black Order starting today."

Hitsugaya nodded again. Allen said, "We'll wait for you to heal a little more and then set out to the Black Order. We are not far from there, we are just walking a little." Hitsugaya

replied, "I'm fine, we can go right now." Lavi and Allen tried to protest, knowing that Hitsugaya's injuries were far from fine, but Hitsugaya cut them off. "I've been through worse."

Hitsugaya said truthfully. Allen and Lavi, after several minutes of arguing, finally gave up and started to pack up. Hitsugaya looked around for Hyourinmaru. He asked Lavi, "Was there a

sword with me when you found me?" Lavi nodded and pointed to Allen. "Allen has it." "Can I have it now?" "Sure." Lavi shrugged and yelled out, "Allen, give the kid his sword!" Allen,

who was all the way in the other room yelled out, "I have it right here!." Hitsugaya was slightly annoyed, this guy just called him a kid. He's decades older than Lavi, but he knew that

Lavi did not know that, so he calmed down, waiting. Allen brought Hyourinmaru over, handing it over to Hitsugaya, who gently took hold of it. As Hitsugaya took hold of it, he felt a

familiar presence. "Welcome back, Hyourinmaru." Hitusgaya softly whispered. He asked Allen, "Where's my haori?" "You mean the bloody white cloak we found on you before?" Allen

said. Hitsugaya nodded. Allen brought it over; no blood was on it. He even brought over the green sash, all clean without any blood. Hitsugaya turned his questioning eyes on to Allen

who said, "Lavi and I washed it at a river nearby." Hitsugaya slightly bowed his head, grateful. Lavi yelled at both of them, "Ready to go!?" Hitsugaya put his clean haori and sash over

his shinigami clothes, which were already dried of the blood and now looked slight dark red and black, and he put Hyourinmaru on his back. "Ready." Both of them said. Lavi cheerfully

replied, "Let's go." Hitsugaya and Allen followed Lavi out of the cottage and into the cold, danky air. Hitsugaya watched Allen and Lavi as they talked to each other, noticing how close

they both were. They were close friends, who cared for each other and Hitsugaya concluded, would probably risk their life for each other. As Hitsugaya mused on friendship, Allen's

voice cut through his thoughts as he shouted, "We're here!" Hitsugaya looked toward to see a huge cliff and as he looked up, he saw a black castle, far away. Hitsugaya stared in awe.

_So this is the Black Order? It looks like the stereotypical haunted house. _Hitsugaya was again cut off from his thoughts by Allen, who whispered, "But Lavi!" Lavi grinned, as Hitsugaya

watched out of the corner of his eyes, he said, "Aw come on Allen, it would be fun to see him try." Hitsugaya slightly sweatdropped, knowing they were talking about him. _Don't they _

_know I can hear them? _he thought, listening closely. Allen and Lavi argued a little, until Allen finally gave up. "Ok, let's do it." Allen said, sighing and knowing this is probably going to

turn out into a big mess. This is one of Lavi's schemes, after all. Lavi cheerfully turned to Hitsugaya, who was a few feet away and said, "Toshiro-kun, in order to reach the Black Order,

you have to climb up that cliff over there." Hitsugaya's head developed a tick mark as he heard the word "Toshiro-kun." Hitsugaya knew Lavi was kidding and he knew he had to do it,

or Lavi would know that he eavesdropped. Hitsugaya smirked, a cold wind passed by as he replied, "Ok." A plan was developing in his head. "But if I do it, don't you two have to do it?"

Lavi and Allen slightly sweatdropped. They weren't expecting this at all. But then again, they didn't know Hitsugaya. They nodded, Lavi thinking that he would love to see how

Hitsugaya would do, going up the cliff and Allen thinking that it was only fair. Hitsugaya walked over to the cliff and started climbing, Lavi and Allen right behind him. Hitsugaya timed

when he should disappear, wondering how much of a surprise it would be. Finally he decided it was time. He shunpoed all the way to the top of the cliff, with Lavi and Allen staring

amazed at him as they struggled to climb the huge cliff. Hitsugaya smirked again as he stared at them from all the way from the top of the cliff. Lavi and Allen climbed slowly over to

Hitsugaya and when they reached him, they collapsed into a sweaty heap, glaring with disbelief at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya shrugged, smirking. Lavi asked, "How did you do that?"

Hitsugaya told him, "I'm a fast climber." Hitsugaya did not want any of them to find out he was a shinigami, so he made it look like he was climbing the cliff at a fast speed, when he

was actually shunpoing. An illusion kido, a very useful one in Hitusgaya's opinion (I made that up XD). Hitsugaya waited for Allen and Lavi, who needed a few minutes to take a

breather. When Allen and Lavi finally were able to stand again, Hitsugaya stared toward the Black Order, which looked even more intimidating up close. "Are you finally ready?"

Hitsugaya asked them, smirking. Lavi put a thumbs up, meanwhile Allen slightly nodded. "Then let's go." Hitsugaya, Allen and Lavi walked toward the Black Order, not knowing about

the chaos coming ahead.

Well that's it folks! I hope it's good enough for you. I thought the ending was a little weak, but it's your decision. Send me some reviews to tell me how it is and if it's bad, say it nicely!


	3. Author's Note IMPORTANT I hate them 2

**I know how much everyone hates getting author notes, believe me I hate them too, but I needed to tell you something important. Not that I'm going to give up on the story or anything, I mean come on I just started. See, some people pointed out to me that the characters were OOC and I looked and noticed it too, so I'm going to take some time to rewrite the second chapter, make the characters act more like themselves. Problem is, I have no idea what I should do and I am pretty busy, with all these stupid tests, state tests and stupid midterms (which unfortunately are coming eventually soon), so it might take a few weeks or so to do it. I don't want to make Hitsugaya or Allen or Lavi seem OCC because they are suppose to act like themselves. Sorry if it was really bad, I didn't mean to make them so OOC. I'm an ultra-idiot, so bear with me ok? Well hope you like the rewrite when I post it on.**


	4. an AN

**Omg...it's another AN! The dreaded author's note......ok I'm trying to rewrite the second chapter but just telling you, sadly I made a deal with my dad that I wouldn't go on the computer for a month (end of Feb) because I'm addicted to the computer and everything. He also says I have to start reading real stories instead of fanfics (can you believe him?) Well anyway I probably will have it in by the end of the month due to the extreme boredness that I will have during the month. Sorry I'm an idiot, an ass, whatever you want to call me.....**


End file.
